A Problem:Magic
by KnightWings
Summary: Magic?It must be if Batman is turning in to a real Bat and Tim is gone Mad. Dick might be able to help them but what happens when there is an explosion?What happened to Dick?How will Roy feel?
1. Chapter 1

Roy's Girl 22:25

Me:hey my first fanfiction Please review i take both bad , good and helpful review Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... As he lay there next to his lover, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful Dick looked in his sleep. Roy gasped as Dick opened his baby blue eyes and shuddered at Dick's grin.

'Good Morning' he voice was husky and rough, probably for all the shouting and screaming he did last night.

'Happy Birthday, babe,' Roy whispered in his ear. Dick moaned in response and snuggled into Roy's chest. They stayed in position when Dick's phone went off, Dick groaned when he sat up and picked up his phone.

'Dick here' Roy stroked Dick's arm while waiting for him to finish

'O hey Bruce' This got Roy attention as he sat and leaned in to hear what was being said

'Magic? Really, ok '

'See you in 15 minutes, then' and he hung up with a sigh and moved towards the bathroom, Roy followed close behind him.

As Roy was about to ask Dick what Bruce want, Dick turned to face him.

'Roy, do you love me?' This shocked Roy

'Yes, of course. Why ask such a thing?'

''Cause I think we should tell Bruce and Ollie. If you really love me you'll do this for me. So I ask again: Do you really love me?'


	2. Chapter 2

Roy's Girl chapt 2 01:24

Me: Hey guys

Danny: Whats up?

Me: Danny is my Disclaimer person. So Danny do your thing

Danny: Awesome. We own nothing in this story but the villain. Enjoy.

Me: Nice job, Here's the second chapter

Roy stared at Dick for ages. Dick nodded as he finished putting on his clothes and walked to the door, Roy watched but as Dick opened the door he spoke

'I do love you Dick, don't doubt that. Come back here when your done with the case' Roy saw Dick nodded before closing the door. In the elevator to comedic brushed away his tears. Roy loved him, it nit the first time he has said it but it's the first time he said that he really loved him. Dick smiled at the thought as he saddled his motorbike and headed to Wayne Manor.

Dick laughed when he saw Bruce snoring on the bat-keyboard

'HEY BRUCE!' Bruce jumped shouting 'I'M WORKING'. Dick laughed that his vision was blurring with tears

'Jesus Dick, you scared me.' Bruce growled as Dick tried to control his laughter

'I can tell.' Dick bit down on his lip to stop laughing again

'Yeah. Happy twentieth birthday, sorry you have to work on it' Bruce sighed. Dick shrugged

'It doesn't matter, what's the case? And why can't you and Tim deal with it?'

'Its…. Different'

'Yeah that the understatement of the year,I mean Magic? But why do you want NightWing?'

'Dick,I need you to kill her' Bruce yawned ' Sh….she cast something on me and Tim'

'So killing her should end the spells?' Bruce nodded before going back to sleep he whispered 'She's at the docks'. Dick nodded made quick change and headed off to meet with the new Wicked Witch of the West.

' Well this will be just dandy'

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

part3 03:11

**ME:Hello everybody**

**Danny: Hello Dr. Nick.. O, I mean Gabe**

**Me: Shut it Dano and get on with it before Jason Vandoo kills you**

**Danny:Ok ok, I was joking, God. Anyhoo, We own nothing but the witch(pointing at Me)**

As Dick was suiting up, Tim ran down the steps screaming 'THERE IS A BUG IN MY MILK! THERES A BUG IN MY MILK! THE BUGS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! AHHH!' then tripped on the steps while running up them again.

Dick just stared at Tim retreat in utter bewilderment

'What the…BRUCE' Dick turns to his mentor for an explanation, but finds a pointy eared, hairy faced person sleeping upside down on one of the training bars

'O Holy Crow' Dick shouts, while backing way. After processing his father was changing, Dick knew he has to start a Witch Hunt.

As Dick gracefully, runs and jumps across the rooftops, his earpiece started to go off.

'Nightwing'

'DICK WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH MASTER BRUCE AND MASTER TIM!'

'O hey Alfie' Damn it, he thought,' well it a long story that I don't have all the facts of, but basically its magic.'

'Good Heavens, that's not good' the old man replied.

' Wait you believe me?'

'I deeply doubt Joker or Dr. Strange could turn Master Bruce into a Bat and making Master Tim into a mad person… Well maybe they could but all in all be careful Master Dick.' Alfred's voice grow quite sincere

'That's the plan, Alfred.' Dick disconnected the earpiece communication system and continued towards the docklands where a certain witch sat waiting the former Boy Wonder arrival.

'Mistriss, seems that Nightwing is very near' said a man hiding in the shadows

'Good. This will be fun' The Witch smirked. 'Let him pass without a problem'

Fairly well,madame' and left without word

**Me: Danny what were you pointing at,during the disclaimer?**

**Danny:Oooo nutin'**

**Me: Yeah sure,I'm watching you, Danny. Please R&R for Danny's sake**


	4. part 4

Part 4 08:57

**Me: hey i'm back! And so is Danny!**

**Danny: hiyo!**

**Me: so i'm really sorry about leaving the story but hey its back. **

**Danny: YAY! I was getting lonely. We own nothing sadly except the witch AND mistakes. ENJOY!**

The docks where quiet too quiet for Dick's liking. He found the witch's hiding place very quickly. It was an old tall ship, kinda like the Black Pearl in Pirates of the Caribbean except more run down the paint work was chipping and the painted name of the boat peeling off, the sails looked like they used to be white but now is a light grey. The ship seemed very old and looked like it was haunted.

It creaked as Nightwing climbed on to the open deck. He silently walked across the deck with a bird-a-rang in one hand and the other on his belt, a soft melody echoed through the ship. Dick followed the voice into the Captains' cabin the angelic voice grew louder as he grew closer. When he reached the door the singing stopped and the door swung open.

'Nightwing! Please come in. I have been waiting for you. Your quicker then I thought' said the singing voice.

Confused and curious, Dick took a step into the room, looking around for the witch and found her in front of an old piano. She stared at him curiously, her hair was nearly grey, her face looked like it used be beautiful when she was younger, her eyes were a hypnotizing violet and vibrated warmth and kindness. Dick started to wonder if he had the right woman.

'Your perfect!' the woman said in glee. 'Your perfect to be my replacement'

'Wait what?' Dick gasped. Replacement? What did she mean?

'Exactly as it sounds. You are going to replace me as a witch. You see, Richard, I'm dying and I need someone to take my place. I knew my replacement was within the 'Bat' family but at first I thought it was Barbra or Batgirl but I was mistaken. When Batman and your little brother, Robin tried to find me I needed protected myself so I used magic, don't worry the spell will be broken when I give you my magic.' The witch smiled as she allowed Dick to process the information he was given but he looked very concerned

' How do you know who I am?'

'My dear boy, I'm a witch. How do you think?'

'Oh you used magic.'

'Oh god no I did my research' the witch laughed causing Dick to smirk.

' Though there is one condition my dear lad. You might not like this term, Dick'.

'Listen I'm not interested in becoming the next top witch or anything. I'm already having a issues with my boyfriend I don't need magic on top of that.' Dick lowered his voice in uncertainty.

The witch looked stern and angry, it scared Dick a little: how the woman had changed in a matter of seconds.

'You don't have a chose here, boy. You will become my replacement!'

Before Dick could react the witch started to glow a white, blue. The candles went out and the room was light up by the witch's beam. That's all he could remember before the darkness  
-Dick and Roy! -Nightwing and Red Arrow-

The witch watch as the boy transformed she was practically giddy with excitement.

"Perfect! His perfect. He will see the that I meant good. He will ,he will"

**PLEASE R &R**


End file.
